Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 20
Extremis Helios has begun his assault on Drillex and Bedge... C22) Ability Activate! Lightspeed Extreme! *Extremis turns to Haos and travels at the speed of light towards a seated Drillex* Extremis) EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - *Transforms into white electricity* meeee! Drillex) *Looks up from his beating of Bedge* HEY! HAVE SOME COMMON COURTESY AND DON’T INTERRUPT MY CONVERSATION! *Stands up and takes the brunt of Extremis’ attack* Austin) *Runs out of the crowd of spectators* That-a boy, Drillex! Way to use that Armor Conductor! (With a white flash, Extremis appears on top of Bedge.) Drillex) *Scooches over on Bedge’s body* AHEM... *Speaks in a scholarly voice* Didn’t you just hit into my body in the form of lightning, where I absorbed you into my armor? *Returns to normal voice* HOW THE ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO ME?! Extremis) *Stomps on Bedge and speaks in a nerdy voice* Hahaha, it’s standing, not sitting! Hahaha...*Normal voice* The extremeness isn’t with you, thus you cannot ABSORB A BAKUGAN WITH AN EXTREMER LEVEL! Drillex) *Holds up a tiny slip of paper* THIS IS YOUR WILL. I SIGNED IT FOR YOU. NOW GO DIE! *Flicks the paper at Extremis* Extremis) *Shocked* My will! *Tries to catch it, but misses every time until he catches it in a kneeling position* MY WIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL! (Bedge lifts his legs off the ground; Extremis is flung into the air.) Extremis) *Will slips out of his hands* MY WIIIIIILLY-WIIIIILLIS-WILLLLLLLLLL! Drillex) *Points at the saddened Extremis* NOW, READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Extremis) *Disappearing in the distance of his forced trip* I OWE YOU?! C22) Remember the EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEE! (Bedge grabs Drillex’s legs.) Drillex) YEAH, ONE THOUSAND FRANCS! I DON’T KNOW WHY I WANT THAT KIND OF CURRENCY, BUT JUST GIVE ME FRANCS! I MAY TRAVEL THE WORLD WHEN I RETIRE, SO YOU MAY NEVER KNOW! ALSO... *Kicks Bedge’s face from behind* Go back to sleep. Bedge) ...KICK ME AGAIN! NOW...DO IT RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT, DO IT! DO IT NOW! NOW! NOW! NAW! Drillex) *Punches Bedge’s head into the ground* GEAR ONE! THRUSTER SMASH! *Reconfigures the machinery in his arm and rapidly punches Bedge’s head* I PUNCHED YOU INSTEAD! HAHAHA! Bedge) *Getting punched* YEA-YEA-YEA-YEA-YEA-STOP! (Dan’s eyes get wide.) Austin) *Nudges Dan’s arm* Your Bakugan has a few screws loose, if you know what I mean. Dan) Technolagon, not Bakugan. Austin) What in the heck is a Gamaergon?! Dan) *Pats Austin’s back* Long story...Very long story, good sir. Austin) *Plops himself on the ground in a cross-legged position* Tell me the story now! ^.^ Dan) Eeeeeee - Infesa Activate! Powered Slam! *Bedge grabs Drillex’s leg, tripping him and lifting him into the air* Austin) Heeeeeeeeeeey I thought you were gonna tell me a story! Drillex, knock ‘em down! Ability Activate! Gear One: Lead Concussion! *Drillex elbows the top of Bedge’s head, and a bar of lead pops out of his elbow that rapidly bashes Bedge’s skull until he falls to the ground* (A dazed Bedge sits on the ground.) Drillex) *Gives Austin a thumbs up* YOUR GOOD TO GO FOR STORYTIME, BOSS! Austin) Yay, storytime! :D Dan) ._. Oh geez... Austin) Tell me about Gamaergon, or face my relentless wrath. o3o Drillex) I’D STRONGLY ADVISE THAT YOU NOT DISAPPOINT THE BOSS! Dan) Infesa Activate! Sea-A-Gull Liftoff! *On his knees, Bedge throws his paws into the air beside Drillex, like he was trying to throw Drillex into the air* Drillex) HAHAHAHA! YOU CANNOT SIMPLY JUST “LIFT” ME! I WEIGH TEN TIMES MORE THAN YOU DO! Bedge) *Punches the ground* WHERE...Where...You... *Punches to the opposite direction of Drillex’s body* Drillex) I THINK HE’S HYPERVENTILATING! I SHOULD ASSIST HIM BY KNOCKING HIM OUT! *Flicks the back of Bedge’s head, launching him into the nearby forest* Dan) ...Crap... '' Thoughts on Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 20? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Previously unreleased episodes Category:Unfinished episodes Category:Bedge Category:Extremis Helios Category:C22Helios Category:Story Week III